Episode 3816 (12th August 2004)
Plot Concerned for Zoe, Paddy becomes seriously worried when he phones her and she picks up the phone without answering it. He heads off to Home Farm to see whether Zoe is okay. When Joseph lets Paddy in he finds Zoe wrapped in a duvet on the sofa. She tells him that she's been feeling tired but is fine. Realising that things aren’t quite right, Paddy asks Zoe whether she's been taking her medication. Zoe reacts angrily and tells Paddy to take his concern elsewhere. Zoe takes the children out for a walk and as she passes through the village, she stares at Chas and Syd, who have just returned from their holiday. She takes the children to the woods and when she hears gunshots she runs off with Jean in the pushchair and forgets Joseph. When Joseph notices that Zoe is gone he is scared and runs away. He finds his way to the road and luckily Charity is driving by and gives him a lift back to Home Farm. While Charity looks in at the windows to see whether Zoe's at home, Paddy arrives with Scott. Charity tells them that she found Joseph on the road. Fearing that Jean may be in danger, Scott becomes frantic. While they discuss what to do Zoe watches them from the window. When she comes to the door Scott demands to be let in to see Jean. Charity tells Scott to calm down and asks Zoe whether she can come in for a cup of tea. While they are talking Zoe grabs Joseph and disappears inside. Scott bangs on the door pleading with Zoe. Back from her holiday, Chas is pleased to see Carl when he comes into The Woolpack. She gives him a bottle of tequila as a present. It looks as if they are about to agree to see each other again when Chloe walks in and sits next to Carl and immediately mentions bringing him breakfast in bed. When Carl explains to Chas that Chloe is his new housemate, Chas says that she's not interested and warns him not to get too close to Chloe in case he catches something. When Debbie comes down dressed in a towel and asks Daz about getting hot water for a bath, Daz sneaks upstairs after her. Just as he sets off up the stairs, Zak and Cain come in and he darts back down the stairs again. When Debbie reappears in her towel, Zak and Cain realise what's been going on and Cain grabs Daz by the throat and warns him not look at Debbie again. Jimmy gets the hump when he finds Matthew and Tom having a meeting in the pub without him. When Tom has gone he tells Matthew that he knows what he's up to. Later he surprises Sadie when he tells her that he no longer thinks the idea of building a house in the village is a good idea. Having spent the morning scmoozing a councillor responsible for planning permission Sadie is not happy. When Diane returns from the shops empty-handed, Val tells her that she is surprised she hasn’t done more to prepare for wedding considering that it's only six weeks away. Diane tells her she's not feeling well and goes to lie down. It looks as if Diane could be getting cold feet about marrying Jack. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Carl King - Tom Lister *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Tom King - Ken Farrington Guest cast None Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,484,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes